A decision feedback equalizer (DFE) of a receiver can be adaptively controlled by adapting a cursor (e.g., a pulse response during a unit interval (UI)) to a target amplitude. Such DFE cursor adaptation may be performed by correlating a digital value at some distance with an error.
When adapting a cursor in a receiver in a communication system, metrics may be useful to assess the quality of each equalization object (e.g., adapted cursors, sampling instant, etc.) or to maintain such equalization objects. Moreover, if the input pattern provided for adapting the DFE taps contains data correlations, the adaptation result could be affected. For example, if the data contains correlations, the final DFE tap values may be shifted from their optimal values. To provide metrics and correct such pattern correlations while adapting DFE taps, there is a need to measure an amplitude of a cursor.